yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
How did Yo Gabba Gabba meet Rocky
After a superhero game, Plex and Foofa get kidnapped by Fearless Leader, so DJ Lance Rock, Toodee, Brobee and Muno team up with Rocky and Bullwinkle again to come to their rescue, along with Boris and Natasha are now goodnick. (This isn't a real episode, but enjoy.) 'Plot' The Gabba gang are in their superhero costumes, playing superhero. After a good game Toodee, Brobee and Muno have got to go to the mall, but Foofa is more interested in planted her flowers, so Plex had to watch her while Toodee, Brobee and Muno went with DJ Lance without them, so Foofa starts planted her flowers. At the jail, Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha are free and head back to the lair. Fearless Leader had the next plan to kidnap one of the Gabbas and Boris and Natasha are sick and tired being a bad spy and quick the villains and want to be good. But Fearless Leader already fired them for telling him a lie, so Fearless Leader asks them to leave him alone. Meanwhile, Fearless Leader, without Boris and Natasha, goes back to Gabba Land to capture beside DJ Lance and Toodee is Plex and Foofa! So he and his gods grab Plex and Foofa much their fear and Fearless Leader leaves a note to the Gabba gang that he kidnapped Plex and Foofa. Meanwhile, when DJ Lance, Toodee, Brobee and Muno got back from the mall, Plex and Foofa are gone. Toodee found the note that Fearless Leader left that he kidnapped Plex and Foofa. DJ Lance got an idea that he, Toodee, Brobee and Muno call theirs heroes Rocky and Bullwinkle. So Rocky and Bullwinkle arrive in Gabba Land and DJ Lance, Toodee, Brobee and Muno tell them that Plex and Foofa got captured by Fearless Leader. Boris and Natasha arrive too and tell them that they're sorry that they were being bad, just like Bateman did. DJ Lance, Toodee, Brobee, Muno, Rocky and Bullwinkle for give Boris and Natasha, so they can join on their side. DJ Lance, Toodee, Brobee, Muno, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha get in Plex's car and drive after Fearless Leader. Back at Fearless Leader's lair, he put Plex and Foofa in the chair and tie them up. Plex asks him why they're doing this to him and Foofa. Fearless Leader tells them that he did with out Boris and Natasha's help just because he felt like it. Angered, Plex demands that he let him and Foofa go, but Fearless Leader insists on not doing so. He decides to do something to Plex and Foofa just like what he did to DJ Lance and Toodee. Meanwhile, DJ Lance, Toodee, Brobee, Muno, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha make it to the lair and hope that Fearless Leader aren't doing any physical harm to Plex and Foofa. Suddenly, they hear Plex and Foofa screaming. It turns out that Fearless Leader turn them into vegetables. Plex and Foofa are now vegetables cries out sadding, begging Fearless Leader to stop. Fearless Leader insists on countinuing to touch Plex and Foofa while they are in their vegetables form. DJ Lance, Toodee, Brobee, Muno, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha barge in. DJ Lance demands that Fearless Leader should stop turning Plex and Foofa into vegetables and touching them. Fearless Leader didn't realizes that Boris and Natasha are on Rocky, Bullwinkle and the Gabba gang side and ask them what they're going to do. Plex and Foofa didn't realizes that the gabba are in Yo Super Gabba Friends costume. But together Toodee use her Imagies Toodee stronge power, Muno use his Captain Muno running power, Brobee use his Increditble Brobee shrehct power and Rocky, Bullwinkle Boris and Natasha do Kung ful fight. Fearless Leader surrender and free Plex and Fooa. Cast * Lance Robertson as DJ Lance * Albert Finney as Fearless Leader * Mandy Patinkin as Boris * Sofia Vergara as Natasha Voices * Wallace Robbins as Muno * Emma Jacobs as Foofa * Tracy Fraun as Brobee * Elvis Rock as Toodee * Robert Allen as Plex * June Foray as Rocky * Tom Kenny as Bullwinkle Category:Fanon